Untitled
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: What happens when Rapunzel introduces a new student to her friends? Or when Jack's annoying adopted sister Kitty won't leave them alone? All we can do is to wait and see... (includes: Jack Frost, Ariel, Rapunzel, Peter Pan,(human version) Kitty, Hiccup, Mavis, Merida and the Once-ler as main characters, Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wanted to do something out of nowhere...so I got this. I'm stumped on most of my others is why lol anyway, I own nothing! I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

"and so...that's how you are supposed to do that problem," Hiccup says as he looks over at Merida to see if she is listening, only to see that she'd fallen asleep again and was about to drool on her math homework. Hiccup sighs and rolls his eyes, sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

Before he could say anything though, Merida's cell phone started blaring some rock song that he didn't know. "Merida," Hiccup says and shakes her, trying to wake her up. "Merida wake up..." he sighs and goes to get the phone, this time putting it right next to her head.

"Huh? What..?" Merida jumps, a little bit of drool on her lip.

"Your phone was going of and you fell asleep again." Hiccup says as he looks at her, slightly annoyed.

"Oh.." Merida says and wipes her lip off. "Well give meh the phone already," she says and -still half asleep- answers it. "WHAT?" Merida says, a little too loudly, before she rubs her eye.

On the other end was Jack, who had just had his ear drum burst by her yelling. Or so it felt. "Ow..." Jack complains as he rubs his ear "I said, Rapunzel just called and she said she wants us to come meet her at the park for something." he repeats, seeming aggravated about something.

"Did she say what?" Merida asks, only to be cut off by Jack.

"Hold on."

The next thing Merida would hear was Jack getting mad at his adopted sister Kitty, who was trying to flirt with one of Jack's other friends again. "Why can't you just go away?" Jack growls annoyedly at her. "This happens every time he decides to come over here without telling me first... Honestly, you both are starting to tick me off."

"Sorry Merida. You still there?" Jack asks after kicking Kitty out of his room and having Peter make sure she stayed out.

"Ah never left," Merida says, her scottish accent sounding softer through the phone than it had earlier. "Is there anythin' else ye wanted?" Merida asks as she shoves her math homework in her book.

"No." Jack says, seeming to have calmed down a little bit. "I only called you for that."

"Okay then.." Merida says as she goes to hang up, so she can tell Hiccup. She is stopped a few seconds before though, after some more random background noises she couldn't decipher.

"Wait a sec, Merida" Jack says, getting her attention again.

"What is it now, Frost?" Merida sighs, laying her phone on her shoulder and putting some stuff in her backpack.

"Peter's coming too."

Merida groans and nods, letting Jack off the phone.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asks Merida ashe looks up at her, still sitting with his work in front of him on the desk, where he'd been watching Merida the whole time with and odd look, wondering what she was doing.

"We're goin' tae the park with Jack an Rapunzel." Merida says as she starts to zip her backpack up and fights with it for a few minutes.

"Sounds fun," Hiccup says as he puts his work off to the side too and gets up. "But what's with the bad attitude about it? I thought you liked doing stuff with them."

"Pan's comin' tae," Merida says, crossing her arms.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere, Rapunzel was already at the park and waiting for her friends. They didn't know it, but she had a surprise for them.

"Wheeee!" Ariel giggles, her long red hair flutters around in it's ponytail as Rapunzel pushes her on the swing.

Ariel Atlantica was a new girl to their school, and Rapunzel-as usual- had taken it upon herself to try and make her feel welcome. Ariel had long red hair, pretty blue eyes, was thin and slightly shorter than Rapunzel, and was just as nice as Rapunzel. The only thing was, Ariel was very...shy.

She had braces, and she hated them. This is why most people thought she had lost her voice or was a mute-she hardly ever spoke to people unless she was comfortable with them.

"Having fun yet, Ariel?" Rapunzel asks as she keeps pushing Ariel, just waiting to tell her that she had more friends coming.

"Yeah!" Ariel readily agrees, smiling to Rapunzel- green and purple braces and all. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Ariel adds, glad that no one else was at the park but them.

"Wonderful!" Rapunzel says happily and then decides that now would be as good a time as any to tell Ariel about her friends, as she didn't know how close they were to getting there and she wanted to give Ariel a heads up.

"Hey Ariel," Rapunzel starts, pushing Ariel a little slower now and pushing some long gold hair behind her ear.

"What?" Ariel asks, still smiling as she looks over her shoulder at Rapunzel.

"I wanted to tell you that I invited a few more friends to come and meet you," Rapunzel says as she bites her lower lip, unsure of how Ariel might take it.

"What?" Ariel barely squeaks, almost falling out of the swing before Rapunzel could catch her. "Rapunzel..." Ariel says softly and looks at Rapunzel almost sadly. "you know how I feel about...people.."

Rapunzel nods "Yeah, I know..." she says as she tries to make Ariel feel better. "but they won't be mean to you, they're all..." Rapunzel stops a moment, trying to find the right word. "...pretty nice," she finishes, smiling a bit at Ariel.

Ariel bites her lower lip and looks at her feet for awhile before she looks up at Rapunzel and quietly asks "you promise?"

Rapunzel smiles brightly now, thinking '_oh what could possibly go wrong?' _

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short...I hope you don't mind...please don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you all think :D**

* * *

"Do you see Punzie yet?" Jack asks as he looks around, trying to see if he could spot Rapunzel's distinctive long golden hair anywhere.

"Ah don't know," Merida says with a shrug, trying to ignore Peter. He had been mostly silent the whole way here-much to her liking. Though she still didn't see why Jack had to bring _Peter Pan_, of all people.

"Hey, I think I see her," Hiccup says and pushes his glasses up then points to where a girl with long blonde hair can be seen not too far away sitting on a swing.

Peter, who had spoken up around the same time as Hiccup, was about to say something stupid again. "Ya know, I don't get why Rapunzel wanted us to come _here_. Ain't this kinda for little-" Peter stops mid-complaint, now seeing the other girl beside the blonde on the swings.

The girl had long bright red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a purple shirt that hung off both her pale shoulders with a green tank top over it, pale green short shorts, and black slip on shoes. In his mind, he thought she looked kind of...magical.

Peter had spaced out for a few minutes, simply staring at what the others thought was nothing-until Merida hit him hard in the arm. "Ow..." Peter says and rubs his arm, snapping out of it.

"Are ye goin' tae come with us, or are ye just goin' tae stand there like a statue?" Merida asks impatiently with her arms crossed.

"I'm comin' , I'm comin' " Peter says with a bit of a growl to his voice. "Ya know...ya didn't have to hit me..."

"Whatever, Pan." Merida says as she walks away with the others. "Ah tried yellin' an it didn't work. Everyone knows if yellin' don't work than the next thing ye do is tae start hittin'." She says as if it were perfectly obvious, though Peter was no longer listening-he was spacing out again.

Jack watches his fried with his hands in his hoodie pockets, then shakes his head. He had a faint idea what was wrong with Peter and he found it kind of funny.

"Come on, Peter." Jack says as he pushes Peter over to where the others are going, though Peter doesn't seem to notice.


End file.
